The present invention relates to mechanisms and systems for drying floors which have been mopped or which have water spilled thereon and more particularly to a floor drying system that includes a housing have rollable wheels and a combination heater/blower mechanism for generating a heated air flow wherein ambient temperature air is caused to enter the housing from the top, heated within the housing and forced to exit the housing through the four sides and bottom; the heated air exiting at angles directed toward the floor upon which the housing is supported; the top of the housing being provided with a caution strobe light which emits a strobe light action when the system is in operation.
It is often important that floors that have been recently mopped or which have become wet due to rainy conditions or spills to rapidly dry the floors so that the floor will be safe to walk on. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a floor drying system which would aid in the evaporation of the light film of water which remains after the floor has been mopped. In addition, because it is important to alert individuals in the area that the floor may be slippery, it would be a further benefit if the floor drying system included an alerting mechanism such as a caution strobe light which would draw attention to the device and the wet floor condition.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a floor drying system that includes a housing have rollable wheels and a combination heater/blower mechanism for generating a heated air flow wherein the ambient temperature air is caused to enter the housing from the top, heated within the housing and forced to exit the housing through the four sides and bottom; the heated air exiting at angles directed toward the floor upon which the housing is supported; the top of the housing being provided with a caution strobe light which emits a strobe light action when the system is in operation.
Accordingly, a floor drying system is provided. The floor drying system includes a housing have rollable wheels and a combination heater/blower mechanism for generating a heated air flow wherein ambient temperature air is caused to enter the housing from the top, heated within the housing and forced to exit the housing through the four sides and bottom; the heated air exiting at angles directed toward the floor upon which the housing is supported; the top of the housing being provided with a caution strobe light which emits a strobe light action when the system is in operation.